


Memorable Melodies Roulette Challenge, song 2

by AzureAngel2



Series: Memorable Melodies Roulette Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, CoCo Town, Coruscant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: To orchestrate a war is tedious work. And even a Dejarik master makes slips. A life has been taken. The effect of the incident is devastating.Time frame: 22 BBYPlanet of choice: CoruscantDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Memorable Melodies Roulette Challenge, song 2

**Title: _“Whole New World”_**

The addressee answered her comlink immediately. Not many people had her direct contact data. The caller wasted no time in making his will known.

“Your reward has already been transferred to your account,” he snared. “I expect you to leave the building without ceremony. Take your comrade-in-arms with you!”

It was kyber crystal clear that the two women were not needed any more. Lips opened in protest, but their owners thought better about it.

“As you wish, milord!” saluted the older one. “Sing, move it! He wants us out.”

“But Nagina isn't...”

Asajj Ventress pale moon face flushed crimson. “It's an order!”

Even after the connection broke, the caller remained in the shadows of the side alley.

A male Balosar walked by in a shady trench coat. His glassy stare spoke of serious substance abuse. He managed to address the lone figure anyway. His words came out in a slur, accompanied by the worst breath imaginable. “You wanna buy some death sticks?”

There were many answers to that question. Polite ones, nasty ones.

The hooded man lifted his cowl a bit, revealing a pair of unhealthy yellow eyes. They were bloodshot, perhaps from lack of sleep. It more disturbing though that they seemed to be flaming slightly.

“I don't wanna sell you death sticks,” figured Elan Sleazebaggano and rushed away from the uncomfortable stare.

An interested customer behaved in a different way and this guy was giving him the creeps. He tried to remember the face under the hood, but it was impossible. The features had been shifting like fog patches. Hard to define.

The Balosar walked faster, taking care not to look back. In the Underworld of Coruscant this was the wisest thing to do at times. That principle certainly applied for this area, too.

Pedestrians walked by the flat building, busy with their own lives.

The observant gazed up.

Just moments later a figure in an orange jump suit left the building via the ancient fire escape.

Aurra Sing moved with the grace of a Tooken, taking stair by stair. Over, sideways and under she vanished out of view completely.

Mastering patience, the man in the dark cloak kept gazing towards the flat building complex.

CoCo town lacked the grace and beauty of other quarters, but this part of it was not as run down as the rest of the industrial area. Many members of Coruscant's vanishing middle class lived here. Hard working people, honest and decent.

“You could have had an apartment in the 500 Republica,” the man in the hood muttered to himself.

But Barin Samye had refused the offer straight away. Grown up on the streets of Coronet City, the capital of Corellia, he had fell in love with the urban jungle around here immediately.

A tall female appeared in the main entrance, dressed in grey and white. She looked around, her blue eyes piercing the shadows of her observer.

“No! Do not see me!” he whispered in a voice that sounded like the rustling of withered Perlote leaves.

Several heartbeats nothing happened, then Asajj Ventress tore her gaze away and started walking away in a considered pace. Only when her slender figure was not to be seen any longer, the man in the shadows moved.

Self-assured he walked towards the entrance. Of course he knew all the security codes. It took him a good while though to reach his destination. The gangways were too long and the lift took ages. It did not even play any music. He made a mental note to have this flaw corrected. The landlord had been a willing asset the past years.

Finally, the door to the apartment opened for him. It was bathed in twilight, even though it was noon outside. Nobody had bothered yet to open the blindfolds. A small movement of the wrist was enough to set them in motion.

Light flooded the scene.

The unannounced visitor shook his head, facing complete chaos. “Splendid!” he got out.

Popcorn and cookie crumbs were scattered every where. The sofa pillows were in total disarray. Three large tubs stood on the low table, containing dirty spoons and the sad remains of what used to be ice cream.

“Caramel and cookie dough flavour,” Sheev Aurelius Cosinga Palpatine read aloud. “As I have foreseen it.”

Nagina seemed to have enjoyed herself with her babysitters that he had sent forth.

He made his way to the bedroom. In there his niece was asleep. Her chest rose and fell in regular rhythm.

Sighing, he sat down next to her.

To attempt to die because of a broken heart was a stupid thing. Especially for him, a Sith lord par excellence.

“You fool,” he said, sounding more acid than he had intended to be.

The sleeper started to mumble something incomprehensible.

The temptation to wake her up and to shake her through was too great a temptation.

He adjusted her duvet and sneaked out of the room.

Violence would not help to get his niece back on the track. Reproaches would not be helpful either. It was impossible though to act taciturn indifference to the entire matter. She had attempted to take her life when he had been out of town.

The Supreme Chancellor entered the kitchen and plopped down on one of the bistro chairs there. After staring ahead of him, he made a decision.

The call went out immediately.

“Coruscant Suicide Line,” the cheerful voice on the other side greeted him. It was that of a fairly young female. “How may I be of service?”

The voice changer of his encrypted comlink and a touch of the dark side helped him to get the timbre he wanted. “I am just back from a business trip to the Outer Rim and acquaintances of mine told me that a family member wanted to take her life.”

“I am sorry to hear that, Sir,” the operator said with much sympathy.

“Tell me!” he went on and gazed at the Flimsiplast photo of Barin and Nagina that was tucked to the fridge door with magnets. “What is the right way to deal with that particular family member?”

There was a short pause. “It can be hard to find the right words when you're feeling overwhelmed and emotional yourself, Sir. I would suggest to create a 'safe space', where the person feels cared about, accepted and understood.”

He leaned his brow against the cool metal surface. His love for Nagina was so great that it hurt him a big deal. It made him feel helpless, a feeling that he hated since early childhood days. This is why he had become the master of the known universe.

In a shaky voice he asked, “You mean that letting the person know you support them is the trick?”

“You could also ask open-ended questions.” There was friendly laughter. “Believe it or not, they can help to open the lines of communication.”

He smirked, imagining saying such things to his niece. “I am sorry that you have been feeling so awful about Barin's death. I am glad that you are still here with me.” - “Whatever happens, I am there for you. Remember that you can always talk to me if you need to, little sun.” - “Nagina, I want to help you. Tell me what a mighty Sith like me can do to support you properly.”

The voice in his ears sounded more and more alarmed. “Sir, Sir, are you still there?”

“I am,” Sheev answered, reopening his tired eyes. “Just took me some time to consider your suggestions to me, Miss.”

“And for a moment I thought you would have hung up on me.”

“This is too important,” he bit back. “Another persons happiness depends on my right actions.”

“Supporting someone who has attempted suicide can be emotionally draining, Sir,” the unknown woman gave to consider. “It is impossible to watch over someone 24/7.”

He was a Sith lord, yielding power over life and death over the citizens of the Republic. Nothing was impossible for him.

Barin seemed to watch him from the Flimsiplast. His knocking smile said it all.

It was just a week ago, that he had talked to the smug Corellian. The prudent tradesman had even told him the route that he would travel. Inexcusable that there had been no check of coordinates. Warmongers should have been briefed.

“Sir, I employ you that you should look after yourself and also get some support. If it helps, the Jedi Temple offers some free counselling for citizens. Especially Master Yoda, one of the key council members...”

“No thank you!”

The mere thought opening up to the green little man made Sheev sick. Besides, he did not need any support for himself, but answers. Quick answers.

“Should I involve a therapist?” he inquired.

“If that family member of yours wants one, you could suggest it. You cannot force somebody to face his or her inner demons.”

To listen to the operator brought Sheev to the very limits of his friendly façade. Inside him a fierce Force storm swept over the dangerous landscape that was his consciousness.

“Thank you for your time and patience with me.” He waited three heartbeats and added, “Youngling.”

“How did you know?” the operator asked totally baffled.

“I was told that the Jedi Order is encouraged to love, to show sympathy towards others. This is why younglings like you are currently enlisted to support the war efforts against the Separatists.”

The silence that followed told him that the female padawan was guilty of the sin of pride. It was one of his favourites. Count Dooku had it, Anakin had it. He could not wait to set them loose on each other.

“Pray, what is your name, child,” he cooed, trying to sound like a kind, old man. “I would like to make a contribution to the Jedi Temple for the kindness that you have shown me.”

“Sir… I am not supposed to…”

“Please, I would like to make a generous contribution!” He gave his utmost to be coaxing, convincing even. “Let me help the Jedi to stay out of the on-going war and focus more on peaceful projects like this.”

Finally, her answer came out in a breathless rush.“I'm Ahsoka Tano.”

Unseen by the girl, he gritted his teeth. He would see to it that she would be granted the rank of padawan and get assigned to one of the Jedi generals that served at the front lines.

“Thank you for the wonderful conversation, Ahsoka,” he spoke in a flirty tone of voice. “May the Force be with you!”

“It was my pleasure, Sir! I hope your family member will get better any time soon. I hope that she will find her joy in life again. Coruscant has so many unbelievable sights to offer. Like its endless diamond sky.”

Those words made something lose in him.

Palpatine remembered.

When the click tone sounded and the line was dead, he rushed back into the living room.

This household possessed a large music connection. Symphonic classical compositions, Jatz recordings, glimmik, Tatooine blues.

In between he beheld the single “Stardance” in his hands. A plaintive, soulful, jizz-wailing number by Miracle Meriko.

There were also musical miracles from Janet Lalasha and Maxa Jandovar.

As much as the Supreme Chancellor loved jizz, he needed something from his niece's childhood. A clue to restore her happiness.

Then he found the recording he needed, a slushy duet between a layabout and a noble woman. It was the soundtrack of a children holovid that Nagina used to love. A movie version of an ancient fairytale.

He activated the sound slug.

_** Thief ** _   
_I can show you the world_   
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_   
_Tell me, princess, now when did_   
_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_   
_Take you wonder by wonder_   
_Over, sideways and under_   
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_   
_A new fantastic point of view_   
_No one to tell us no_   
_Or where to go_   
_Or say were only dreaming_

_**Princess**_  
_A whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But when I'm way up here_  
 _It's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Thief**_  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**_Princess_ **   
_Unbelievable sights_   
_Indescribable feeling_   
_Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling_   
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_**Thief**_  
_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**_Princess_ **   
_A hundred thousand things to see_

** _Thief_ **   
_Hold your breath - it gets better_

**_Princess_ **   
_I'm like a shooting star_   
_I've come so far_   
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

**_Thief_ **   
_A whole new world_

**_Princess_ **   
_Every turn a surprise_

**_Thief_ **   
_With new horizons to pursue_

**_Princess_ **   
_Every moment, red-letter_

**_Both_ **   
_I'll chase them anywhere_   
_There's time to spare_   
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

**_Thief_ **   
_A whole new world_

**_Princess_ **   
_A whole new world_

**_Thief_ **   
_That's where well be_

**_Princess_ **   
_That's where well be_

**_Thief_ **   
_A thrilling chase_

**_Princess_ **   
_A wondrous place_

**_Both_ **   
_For you and me_

The idea kicked in slowly.

He would give his niece a magic ride indeed, minus the carpet. A hundred thousand things to see awaited her. The birth of a star, the event horizon of a black hole.

A lesson of life and death had to be taught. He would make sure that she never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “A whole new world” from the Walt Disney animation movie “Aladdin”, composed by Alan Menken with lyrics by Tim Rice (1992)  
> An article from the website Star Wars Com: “An Overview of Popular Music and  
> Musicians in a Galaxy Far, Far Away, Part 1” by Slugthrowers (21st November, 2013)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
